


[podfic] Sword and Shield

by Annapods



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, retired badasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Kakashi has a lot of work ahead of him if he wants Tsuna to survive, but at least the company is agreeable. And cute.00:06:49 :: Written byBlackkat.





	[podfic] Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sword and Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156874) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/63imq9p5ci78b70/%5BNaruto%20%2B%20KHR%5D%20Sword%20and%20Spirit.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Y2UrcNPZf2NmYYLdYx2ez62WECEwVc7L)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Opalsong’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Blackkat for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
